HEART ATTACK
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: [HIATUS] EXO Fanfic / HunHan


"HEART ATTACK"

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, GAJE, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing : HunHan

Summary : "Kau bisa merasakan ini didadaku Luhan hyung? Rasanya tetap sama...Saat aku melangkah mendekatimu, kurasakan debaran dahsyat ini  
dan Saat itu pada akhirnya aku merasakan jantung ini berhenti,  
Meski detak ini berhenti, aku merasakan dunia ini dibalut kegembiaraan  
Kau begitu nyata aku bahkan tidak peduli bila nafas ini akan berhenti.." –Sehun

* * *

Fanfic "Heart Attack"

Prolog

* * *

"Annyeonghaseo Xi Luhan imnida.. "

"D-dia k-kembali?"

.

.

"Luhan-hyung?"

"A-apakah kau—"

"ya aku adalah Oh Sehun... mantan kekasihmu"

.

.

"Ya aku memang buta... tapi yang buta adalah penglihatanku.. bukan cara berfikirku atau bahkan buta akan hatiku sendiri.."

"ya aku tau.. tapi aku tak peduli kau buta ataupun bahkan lebih dari itu.. yangku perlukan bukanlah matamu.. tapi dirimu yang akan selalu ada disisiku"

.

.

"Luhan-hyung kau tahu? Setelah kejadian itu.. Aku terjebak dalam labirin ilusiku sendiri.. Saat aku merasa bisa meraihmu, tapi saat kuulurkan tangan ini hanyalah udara hampa yang terasa.. udara itu hampa .. ya sangat hampa seperti dirimu yang menghilang begitu saja dari diriku"

.

.

"Dan Sehun-ah apa kau tau? Setelah mata ini sudah tak berfungsi lagi, Satu – satunya yang tertulis dalam kepalaku hanya dirimu.. hanya dirimu sehun-ah, wajahmu.. wajah yang selalu membuatku teduh.. kini aku tak dapat lagi melihatnya.. hanya memoriku.. yang menjaga ingatanku tentang apa yangku lihat dulu.. tapi hanya satu yang terjaga rapih di otakku.. hanya dirimu"

.

.

_Semua terasa berbeda, saat kilauanmu tiba – tiba menghilang__  
__Udara terasa begitu sesak, begitu sulit bagiku untuk bernafas_

_Haruskah aku percaya kalau yang kau ucapkan itu hanya mimpi?_

_Aku tidak mungkin sesakit ini__  
__Aku akan memelukmu yang bersinar terang__  
__Andai semuanya berhenti sebelum saat ini terjadi __  
__  
Saat dimana kau memutuskanku... dan kenyataan pahit yang menghujam hatiku saat pernyataan itu terucap dari mulutmu_

"_lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini Sehunnie.. karena aku—"_

"_Aku sudah menemukan namja yang lebih baik darimu.."  
._

.

.

"Kau bisa merasakan ini didadaku Luhan hyung? Rasanya tetap sama...Saat aku melangkah mendekatimu, kurasakan debaran dahsyat ini  
dan Saat itu pada akhirnya aku merasakan jantung ini berhenti,  
Meski detak ini berhenti, aku merasakan dunia ini dibalut kegembiaraan  
Kau begitu nyata aku bahkan tidak peduli bila nafas ini akan berhenti.."

.

.

"Dan kini Penantianku telah berakhir, saat kurasakan debaran ini..  
Perasaan membuncah ini akan meledak dalam sunyi...  
Damai menghampiriku saat kutahu kini kau telah kembali kesisiku.. selalu berada disampingku sampai nafas ini benar-benar berhenti.. saat mataku benar-benar terpejam dan tak bisa terbuka lagi.."

"Aku tau sekarang kau tak bisa melihatku.. matamu memang sudah tak berfungsi.. tapi aku berjanji.. aku akan selalu menjadi matamu.. menjadi matamu agar bisa selalu melihat kebahagian melalui mataku dan aku akan menyalurkannya lewat ini... lewat sesuatu yang sedang bersemi dihatiku.. perasaan cinta yang akan selaluku tunjukan padamu"

.

.

"Sekarang aku sadar.. buta bukanlah penghalangku untuk terus hidup.. tapi kebutaan mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya menghargai kehidupan yang tidak bisa ku lihat.. dan selalu melakukan semuanya dengan ini.. dengan hati.. dan aku bersyukur, yang buta adalah mataku bukan hatiku"

.

.

"Sehunnie.. Saranghae"

"Nado.. nado saranghae Luhannie..."

.

.

.

.

.

END aja deh yah?

.

.

.

Haha TBC kok.. kan ini baru prolog readers sekalian haha..

* * *

AUTHOR TAU OKE INI FANFIC YANG ABSURD PARAH... author cuma iseng kok.. kalo banyak yang review sih pengen dilanjut... tapi author gak yakin juga sih ada yang review haha.. berharap deh.. dan mianhae author malah bawa fanfic gak jelas bukannya lanjutin cerita sebelah-,- author gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin itu haha.. oke sekian curhatan author gila ini.. Review yah? Boleh dong.. author seneng banget loh kalo dapet review sumpah *curhatlagi-_- haha oke oke... REVIEW PLEASE!

REVIEW, DELETE or END?


End file.
